soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Danganronpa 3: Carnival of Despair
Danganronpa 3: Carnival of Despair is a murder mystery visual novel game created for the PSP and PS Vita. It was developed and published by Arcobaleno Studios and published by Spike Chunsoft. It's the third game in the main series of Danganronpa. Plot After a few months after the second game, the Future Foundation had set off to continue their mission to bring back the world from the brink of despair. To do this, they chose twenty-four students from Hope's Peak Academy, had their memories of their time at the academy erased, and placed them in an amusement park known as Hopeful Miracle World in order to find the prophesied "Third Hope", while under the guidance of a stuffed rabbit named Usami. These students are best known for the talents they have, including a Lolita fashion model, a soccer player, a sheriff from Texas, and a bridesmaid from Germany. The game is told in Atsuo Fukui's perspective as he starts his first year at Hope's Peak Academy. As he walks into the building, he's hit with fatigue and wakes up in a classroom, seeing his classmates there as well. When Usami appears, she magically sends the class to an amusement park and explains they're on a school trip and they must befriend each other, collect hope shards and spread their hope. Just as they were getting used to their lives in the amusement park, Monokuma and his mysterious assistant, Kurone, appears and takes over the whole park. As he announces that the students must participate in a life of mutual killing in order to leave, it's up to Atsuo to find out the mastermind of the game and end it. Characters Unlike the first two games, where they only had a total of sixteen students, this game has a total of twenty-four students in total and ends with nine surviving students. The students in the game are: *Atsuo Fukui, the game's main protagonist. Due to his hard work and determination in school, he has the title of the Ultimate Student. *Margaret Ludenberg, an assassin from Austria known for only killing corrupt politics. She has the title of the Ultimate Assassin. *Torahiko Watanabe, a hyper and somewhat childish boy who's passionate about soccer. He has the title of the Ultimate Soccer Player. *Clay Parker, a kind hearted sheriff from Texas who can be strict and serious when faced with problems. He has the title of the Ultimate Sheriff. *Ami Aizawa, an energetic girl who's usually seen wearing Sweet Lolita fashion and is quite serious when standing up to bullies. She has the title of the Ultimate Lolita Fashion Model. *Kayo Akiyama, a humble tailor who's the talk in her quiet rural town. She has the title of the Ultimate Tailor. *Carol DeMousse, a respectful and polite baker from England. She has the title of the Ultimate Baker. *Akio Fujiwara, a very serious man who's appearance can somewhat intimidate those around him. He has the title of the Ultimate Bodyguard. *Angelo Yamamoto, a playful pierrot born to a Japanese father and an Italian mother. He has the title of the Ultimate Pierrot. *Alice Blankenheim, a soft-spoken bridesmaid from Germany. She has the title of the Ultimate Bridesmaid. *Hideo Hanasaki, a bug catcher who's usually seen with a pet mantis on his left shoulder. He has the title of the Ultimate Bug Catcher. *Ayako Oshiro, a hot-headed and stubborn girl known for her skills in ping-pong. She has the title of the Ultimate Ping-Pong Player. *Tatsuki Himuro, a man with a muscular appearance, but a happy and joyful personality. He has the title of the Ultimate Sailor. *Yumi Ito, a woman with a beautiful appearance that disguises her malicious personality. She has the title of the Ultimate Geisha. *Oliver Valentine, a quiet and nervous waiter from Russia. He has the title of the Ultimate Waiter. *Sarah Hawthorne, a flight attendant from Miami, Florida with a lazy attitude. She has the title of the Ultimate Flight Attendant. *Norio Aotsuki, a boy who's very skilled when it comes to anything chemistry related. He has the title of the Ultimate Chemistry Student. *Suki Tsukara, a shy craftsman from a village next to Kayo's. She has the title of the Ultimate Craftswoman. *Jacques DuPont, a respectful butler working for masters in his home country of France. He has the title of the Ultimate Butler. *Ini Amuro, an airheaded girl with a strong love for golf. She has the title of the Ultimate Golfer. *Daichi Heiwano, a creative boy who's always seen carrying his signature sketch book. He has the title of the Ultimate Sketcher. *Chitose Saito, a negative girl who makes herself believe that everyone despises her. She has the title of the Ultimate Horror Novelist. *Raymond "Ray" Brock, a positive boy from California with a love for surfing and the sea. He has the title of the Ultimate Surfer. *Amarantha "Amy" Summers, an intelligent girl from New York who's skilled in anything ELA related. She has the title of the Ultimate ELA Student. There's of course the return of Monokuma, the puppet of the "mastermind" of the mutual killing. It also includes Usami, the original teacher until Monokuma came and turned her into Monomi. A newcoming character is Kurone, a mysterious cat doll that is Monokuma's assistant and spy. She doesn't talk much, unless it's important or during a trial. Kurone is usually seen in places that don't have security cameras. It's in theses places that she gives Atsuo clues about each murder. Chapters The game is divided into nine main chapters, preceded by a prologue and followed by an epilogue. Prologue - Welcome to Hopeful Miracle World! Main Attraction: Despair! Its starts with some unidentified people talking to one another, until the main person wakes up in a classroom. There is a total of 24 high school aged students in the room, including the main character. The protagonist introduces themselves first as Atsuo Fukui, the Ultimate Student. After the other 23 students are introduced, Usami appears from behind the podium. Chapter 1 - Of Despair and Sin Murder Case Name: Display of Death Victim: Daichi Heiwano Execution: Bug Trap Chapter 2 - Summertime Sadness Murder Case Name: Undertow! Victim: Ini Amuro Execution: Cowabunga, Dude! Chapter 3 - Sweets, Treats and Macarons, Oh My! Two days after the second trial, Monomi informs the remaining students that the third park is ready. Murder Case Name: Bittersweet Murder Victims: Carol DeMousse and Torahiko Watanabe Execution: The Performance of a Lifetime! Chapter 4 - Prehistoric Despair Murder Case Name: Deadly Flowers Victim: Akio Fujiwara Execution: A "Pure" White Wedding Chapter 5 - Crazier Than A Cross-eyed Coyote! Murder Case Name: Dagnabbit Death! Victim: Ayako Oshiro Execution: Turbulence Crash Landing Chapter 6 - For Whom the Bell Tolls, It Tolls for Despair Murder Case Name: Revenge of the Phantoms Victims: Ami Aizawa and Chitose Saito Execution: None Chapter 7 - A Chill Down the Spine Murder Case Name: The Cold Front Victim: Norio Aotsuki Execution: The Failure's Last Stand Chapter 8 - A Murder that Shocks the Galaxy Murder Case Name: Intruders' Gateway to Death Victims: Makoto Naegi (?) and Hajime Hinata (?) Execution: Here, Kitty Kitty Chapter 9 - A Mastermind of Absolute Despair Treason Case Name: Students vs. Teacher "Execution": Sayounara, Despair! Epilogue - Goodbye Hopeful Miracle World Voice Actors *Atsuo Fukui - Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese VA), Jesse McCartney (English VA) *Margaret Ludenberg - Willa Holland (English VA) *Torahiko Watanabe - Aaron Spann (English VA) *Clay Parker - Sam Riegel (English VA) *Ami Aizawa - Lisa Ortiz (English VA) *Kayo Akiyama - Alésia Glidewell (English VA) *Carol DeMousse - Melissa Hutchison (English VA) *Akio Fujiwara - Jason Griffith (English VA) *Angelo Yamamoto - James Armold Taylor (English VA) *Alice Blankenheim - Kate Higgins (English VA) *Hideo Hanasaki - Bryce Papenbrook (English VA) *Ayako Oshiro - Debi Derryberry (English VA) *Tatsuki Himuro - Jason Griffith (English VA) *Yumi Ito - Chirstine Marie Cabanos (English VA) *Oliver Valentine - Annette Toutonghi (English VA) *Sarah Hawthrone - Hedy Burress (Sleepy, English VA) Laura Bailey (Awake, English VA) *Norio Aotsuki - Bruce Sherfield (English VA) *Suki Tsukara - Samantha Kelly (English VA) *Jacques DuPont - Nolan North (English VA) *Ini Amuro - Deanna Mustard (English VA) *Daichi Heiwano - Colleen Villard (Englsih VA) *Chitose Saito - Gwendoline Yeo (English VA) *Raymond "Ray" Brock - Mikey Kelley (English VA) *Amarantha "Amy" Summers - Erin Fitzgerald (English VA) *Monokuma - Brian Beacock (English VA) *Kurone - Christine Marie Cabanos (English VA) *Usami/Monomi - Rebecca Forstadt (English VA) Gallery Atsuo Profile.JPG|Atsuo Fukui Jacques DuPont.JPG|Jacques DuPont Park Mode Like in the first two games, there is a separate, AU like version of the game known as Park Mode. Just like in School Mode and Island Mode, Park Mode has no deaths and instead a cleaning and item collection format. Atsuo can decide to interact with any of the other 23 students and gain "Companionship" points. Trivia *This is the first game in the Danganronpa series to have twenty four students instead of the usual sixteen. **It's also the first game in the Danganronpa series to have nine chapters instead of six chapters. ***According to the developers of the game, they chose do this in order to create a much larger variety of interactions, murders and executions. Category:DR3: Carnival of Despair Category:Games Category:PSP Category:PS Vita